His Master Cheating, and His Butler Redeeming
by Juliet Black 99
Summary: Ciel cheats on Sebastian at the worst possible time, his mating week. Sebastian is enraged by the information, but is it really what he thinks? Warning, there is gay smut, triggering content, and loooaaaaddddssss of drama. sorry not sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~** **I do not own Black Butler, only my story **

"Sebastian, I cheated. I'm so sorry." I mumbled, tears running down my face.

The shock on his face was scary, but the anger that followed was worst.

"I don't think I heard you right Ciel, can you repeat that?" he asked

"You heard me right Sebastian, please don't make me repeat it." I begged "This is hard enough as it is, don't make this harder for me."

"You just said you cheated on me! Why would I make it easier for you?" he yelled, I felt myself flinch at his voice

"Sebastian, I'm sorry."

"I withdraw my contract on the unholy lord. Ciel Phantomhive you now have control of your soul once more." He spat

"Why'd you do that?" I squeaked

"I don't want to eat the soul of a low-life cheater." He replied before disappearing into the night.

I couldn't handle it anymore, I collapsed to the ground, passing out from the stress of what just happened.

**Author's note~ it's a short chapter But the next one will be better and longer. stay tone for the next one, thanks for watching 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Sebastian's POV~**

How could he have done that to me? It's one thing to do something like that at any point, but now? He knows how stressed and horny I get this time of year.

I've been pacing in my hotel room for about 2 hours before I realized I was making an indent in the floor.

Even with everything that just happened, I still had a semi-hardened erection. I knew masturbation didn't do anything but frustrated me more.

'I have to release my urges before I pop!' I thought, I opened the windows of my royalty suite before realizing it would be suspicious of arriving without leaving from the front entrance.

I left the window open but left from the front entrance.

Luckily mating doesn't mean anything other than repopulating; nothing romantic is linked to it.

About 5 minutes of searching I found a women who is obviously a prostitute.

"You mistress with the revealing clothes" I shouted at her, she turned around and when she noticed me, she practically galloped at me.

"Well hello there handsome." She purred once she was in talking distance.

"You're in the career of prostitution, yes?" I asked

"Why yes I am. Are you in need of my specialty?" she whispered in my ear while lightly groping my erection.

"Yes." I gasped, shocked by the sudden contact.

"So your place?" she asked

"No, can't wait that long, need it right now."

"Whoa there sweet cheeks, that's pretty dirty. I don't know if I want t-"

"I'll pay you 15 hundred dollars, please." I begged, her eyes started gleaming and grabbed my hand. She started dragging me into an alleyway. She didn't say anything else; she just pushed me against the wall while unbuckling my belt.

Once she finally got it off, I took the first good look at her clothes. Her breasts almost popped out of her corset, her top of her thighs were barley covered. Everything else was tight and trying to be attractive.

She removed my pants and breeches and started to rub my member.

I decided to humor her and let her do the human habits.

After what seemed like a thousand years, we finally got to the part I needed. She didn't even prepare herself; she just plopped down on it and started riding it.

She started moaning while picking up speed.

"You're so big!" she groaned, I started to thrust harder and deeper, but still keeping it believable that it was human strength.

It didn't take long before I climax inside her; she looked disgusted but didn't say anything as I paid her the money.

During mating week, it's almost a 100% probability of getting pregnant if a demon ejaculates in you. Even if you do something to prevent pregnancy, it'll still happen. Though the more a demon mates the weak the off spring will become.

Sadly the urges do not go away until the end of the week or you make an herbal mixture that takes away the urges, but the mixture cannot be made in the human world.


	3. Chapter 3

I end up mating with two other people before I decided it would be a good idea to go back to the hotel. When I got done with my third mating partner, I was involuntarily teleported to someone who was summoning me.

"What are your desires?" I asked without looking at the person.

When the person did not answer me, I looked and saw Ciel curled in the fetal position in the corner.

"Ciel, why did you summon me?" I requested, I looked closer at him and saw that the arms and hip of his night-shirt was soaked with blood.

"Ciel?" I whispered while slowly walking towards him.

"I fucked everything up Sebastian, I'm sorry." He muttered

"Shh, let me take care of your wounds." I hushed while unbuttoning his shirt to see his wounds better. He pushed me away and covered himself back up.

"Ciel, stop being stupid, let me see your wounds." I grumbled while removing his hands and removed his shirt. When I finally got his shirt off, there were multiple cuts on his arms and hip.

"Ciel, why?" I questioned while lifting him up, bridal style and carried him into the adjoining bathroom.

"You know why, because I cheated, and fucked up our relationship." He mumbled while playing with some of the unbuttoned material of my shirt.

"Ciel, this was not the way to deal with it." I said while sitting him on the bathroom counter and lightly rubbed my thumb against his arm cuts.

"Without you, life isn't worth living." I ignored his comment and started to disinfect and clean his wounds.

"Sebastian stop! It hurts." He whined trying to get his arms away from my grip

"Well you shouldn't have done this, it probably hurt." I scorned. I managed to wrap up his arms without any struggle, but his hips were harder. The area was too big to tap up, I'd have to have access his naked waist and wrap bandages around his waist.

"Ciel, stand up." He stood up, but covered his privates with his hands. "Ciel, I need full access of your waist so I can wrap it up properly." He reluctantly removed his hands.

"I've seen everything multiple times, not seeing anything new."

"Shut up." He grumbled

Once I got Ciel bandaged up, I made him lie down and take a nap. Once he was asleep, I decided to leave.

"Se-Sebastian." I looked back, thinking Ciel was awake, but instead he was asleep with pain on his face.

I couldn't stop staring at him. The love of my life, cheated on me and is now suicidal.

He started to stir so I decided it was best to leave.

I opened the window but when I was about to jump out I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Please stay with me." Ciel whispered and I couldn't help but agree and led him back to bed. Once he got comfortable, I situated myself on one of the chairs across the room.

When Ciel and I started to date, I allowed myself to start having the luxury of sleep, sadly now it has become a habit.

It didn't take long before I was falling asleep in the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, Ciel was on my lap curled in a ball.

"Ciel come on, we're not doing this. Please get off me." I begged while trying to gently push him off.

"No, please. Just love me again." He whined while sitting up and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Ciel stop. Come on, you're making an ass out of yourself." I grumbled, he started kissing my neck and cheek.

"Not until you start loving me again." He replied while kissing my neck again

"Ciel, I haven't stopped loving you." I answered, "You're the one who was unfaithful."

"Sebastian, it wasn't my fault! If I could've made him stop I would've." He whispered becoming solemn very fast.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't control the fact that I was cheating on you, he forced me." He explained

"Ciel you didn't cheat on me, if you were forced, than you were raped." I whispered, his eyes widened while I spoke.

"W- what? I was raped!" he squeaked, "How did I not realize that I was raped?"

"Shh, it's okay." I replied, I squeezed him in my arms. I kissed his head and started rocking us both. "Ciel, I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have reacted so rashly; please forgive me." Tears started running down my face.

"Sebastian, why are you crying?" he asked, while wiping away my tears

"I've done some very stupid things Ciel. I'm very sorry."

"What did you do?" he asked, fear showing on his face.

"You know it's mating week for me Ciel, and the urges were too much. I-I mated with three woman." I admitted

When he realized what I was saying he started to cry,

"What does that mean Sebastian?"

" I'm now the father of three fetus'" I said

"Is there a way to get custody of the children?"

"There's an ancient technique that will allow a transfer of the fetus' to another spouse, it works with every gender, but it doesn't always work." I explained

"I don't care, I want to us to be the parents of those children. I don't want some skank to raise them." He raged, "They're my-our kids, I don't care what it takes, as long as I get pregnant with those babies."

"Ciel, it has a lower chance of working with a male." I warned

"Sebastian, I don't care. I want to be the one who holds those babies for 9 months and gives birth to them. Go find the whores you fucked and do that ancient technique." He snapped

I nodded my head and helped him back on his bed. Once he was comfortable, I left from the window in search for the three prostitutes.

**~Ciel's POV~ **

it took Sebastian a lot longer than I thought he would take to find the whores.

While waiting for him to get back, I got hungry, so I decided to get something to eat from the kitchen. I couldn't find anything to wear that I knew how to put on by myself so I decided to walk around in my nightshirt. No one was in the mansion other than my servants, and besides it is my mansion.

I got some fruit from the kitchen when I heard footsteps coming from the pantry.

"Bard, didn't Sebastian tell you to stay out of the pantry?" I snickered while turning around to watch him come from the pantry. But the person who I thought was Bard was already up the stairs when I fully turned around.

"Y-you." I stuttered quietly when I saw the small blonde headed boy.

"Hello Ciel, that's not the hello I wanted but it'll work." He beamed while skipping towards me. I backed up, trying to get away from him, but the counter stopped me from getting to far away from him.

"Get away from me. You've already done enough damage. Can't you just leave me alone?" I begged. "You almost ruined my whole life, please just leave me alone."

"But Ciel, why don't you love me? I've loved you ever since I first saw you in that cage. We've been through the same thing, yet you love that damned demon instead of me." He frowned

"You raped me, ruined my love life, and made my boyfriend impregnate three sluts. Plus I don't even know you're name." I snapped "Besides why would I choose you over my boyfriend?"

"Because your boyfriend impregnated three prostitutes, let your relationship almost be destroyed, and he doesn't even love you, he just wants your soul." He replied, smirking while coming a little closer. "Oh, and my name is Alois Trancy."

"Well Alois may I ask you a question?" he nodded "Why did you rape me?"

"Because I need someone to love and I know you're capable of that."

"You can get someone to love you without raping them, and I'm sorry but I have Sebastian, if I get to know you; I may be able to love you as a friend." I explained "You can't expect me to like you after you hurt me like that." Rage started to convert all over his face.

"Why not? I didn't do anything bad!" he yelled

"I'm sorry Alois, but you have to leave." I whispered

"I'll never leave you alone Ciel, not until you love me." He snapped, he pushed past me and left through the servant's entrance.

After about 3 minutes of being alone, I started to hyperventilate and curled up in the corner of the kitchen.

**Author's notes~ Hey! so sorry bout the long time without updating. moved and didn't have internet... buuuut i have internet now, and i continued writing in a black note book of mine. (over 100 pages done.) So expect a lot more updates! Review what you think and/or thing's you think should have happen instead or should happen in the future. never know i may like the idea and change it ;3 thanks for reading you beautiful people 3 ~Juliet**


End file.
